Many services/infrastructure that typically resided on a consumers physical computing hardware are now delivered remotely using cloud computing. The quality of service rendered in the form of quick and reliable infrastructure, platform, and other services are affected by many parameters that if more efficiently allocated can provide a higher quality of service for cloud computing consumers.